TFT-LCDs (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays) have advantages such as small sizes, low power consumption, low radiation, low manufacturing costs, etc., and have dominated the current flat-panel display market.
A TFT-LCD typically includes an array substrate, a color film substrate, and a liquid crystal layer that is sandwiched between. The array substrate and the color film substrate are configured to package the liquid crystal layer through a sealant. The array substrate typically also comprises an insulating layer, an organic film layer, a gate protection layer, and a gate electrode metal layer, all disposed under the sealant.
However, under environmental conditions such as high temperature, high pressure, or high humidity, the organic film layer has larger tensile stress difference relative to other inorganic film layers or metal film layers.
Additionally, under high temperature, the organic film layer may itself release solvent from gaps of the layers, which can cause a poorer adhesion between the organic film layer and the adjacent layers, ultimately resulting in separation of the layers disposed over the organic film layer from the sealant at part of the region, thereby reducing the sealing performance of the sealant.